La comentarista radial
by junkuyuri
Summary: Akira Hana es un personaje ficticio creado solo con el proposito de mofarse de los problemas humanos. Nozomi Kazumi es otro personaje ficticio que representa la seriedad de las personas y el buen comportamiento. ¿Pordràn estas chicas conocerse? ¿A caso descubriran la verdad de la otra?


**Disclairme: KnM no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kaishaku.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: este fic es clasificado M. Por ende, su contenido será para mayores de edad. Si eres menor de edad o no te gusta el contenido, no lo leas.**

* * *

 _¿Puedes sentir? ¿Sientes esas manos?_

— _N_ _o…._

 _¿En serio no lo sientes? Que terrible porque tu cuerpo si responde a estos estímulos._

— _N_ _o, ya basta…_

 _Ella estaba suspendida en el aire, parecía estar en otra dimensión, ya que el lugar era lúgubre y frio. Un viento gélido se apodera de su ser y siente como algo o alguien la empieza a tocar parte de su cuerpo._

 _Los dedos más fríos que jamás haya sentido van desde abajo hacia arriba, tocando de manera agresiva, encarnando las uñas por la piel._

 _Ardía, dolía._

 _Pero tampoco iba a ceder, trató con esfuerzo de levantar las manos para poder detener esas manos que, en un momento, se habían multiplicado y amenazaban con ir más lejos._

— _¡No, para…!_

 _Sus gritos eran como un eco que se desvanecía a la distancia. Sus manos perdieron la fuerza que había acumulado para zafarse. No podía, aquellas manos se aferraban cada vez más a su piel causándole repulsión, pavor. Podía sentir como la tocaban; como le tocaban los senos con brusquedad y dejaban marcas de arañazos por doquier._

 _Sin poder evitarlo, aquellas manos se aferraron a su cuerpo, causando dolor. De pronto sintió algo húmedo deslizándose por el bajo de su vientre hasta ascender hasta su abdomen, donde se detuvo para seguir en esa zona, aumentando la intensidad._

 _Sentía los mordiscos y lamidas ahí, y fue entonces que lo anterior era, chupones provocados por ese sujeto._

 _El sonido de la burla no se hizo esperara._

— _¡¿Te ha gustado eso, princesa?!_

— _¡Para!_

 _No podía moverse, las negras manos se aferraban con mucha fuerza; aquellas manos de pronto se multiplicaron por mil. Y risas burlonas aparecían por donde ella miraba. A vece tenía que morderse el labio para no gritar, pero sentía que su fuerza decaía._

 _¿Cómo se siente cuando te toco? Se siente bien, ¿verdad?_

— _¡Suéltame!_

 _¿No sueñas con esto?_

—P _or favor…—siente como unos labios carnosos van avanzando hacia arriba—. Ya no más, por favor—sabía que las suplicas eran innecesarias, pues sabía que nada podía cambiar el curso de su historia—. Me siento sola…_

 _La oscuridad te envolvía y sabias lo que venía a continuación…_

—¿Qué es lo que te mantienes pensativa?

—Nada…

Tu mente se perdía en el horizonte. ¿Cuánto más vas a sufrir por eso? Ya nada puedes hacer, más que solo hablar y hablar con la persona frente de ti para ahogar esa pena que te ha marcado por meses…

—No puedes dejarte nada en tu interior—la chica al frente de ti hizo una pausa para mirar unos papeles. Seguro que eran las habituales anotaciones que ellos hacen—. Sé que iniciamos solo hace un mes, pero también quiero que pongas de tu parte. ¿lo ententes? —sabias que solo te incitaba a decir algo, pero…—. Quiero que agendes otra hora. Lo más pronto posible.

Sale de la habitación con el mismo semblante de hace tres meses: decepción. No la culpas, pues ella ha estado haciendo su trabajo, ella ha puesto todo de su parte. ¿Qué puedes hacer para compénsale? Obviamente el contarle todo y sacar lo negro de tu alma.

—Tal vez sea mejor…

De pronto una llamada te saca de tu negro pensamiento. Sacas tu móvil y lo miras un momento. No sabes si contestar, pero también sabes que esta llamada se ha convertido en tu refugio. Más de lo que la muchacha de ahora te ha podido dar. Suspiras pesadamente, sabes lo que vendrá luego.

—¿En dónde estás? —esa voz se oye preocupada—. ¿Dónde te metiste? Sabes que debes estar aquí hacer rato—tu no dices nada—. ¿Está todo bien?

 _Que si está todo bien. Dice._

¿Llegara ese momento El cual puedas decir: " _estoy bien_ "? sabes que el camino es largo, mas no puedes evitar sentir como tu existencia se hunde cual barco de papel.

—¿Estás ahí?

—Sí…—responde un poco ida—. Iré en camino, solo…—te muerde el labio para no llorar—. Solo dame un minuto…

Sales del edificio lentamente y en silencio, el viento que sopla en este instante, es fresco como lo es en primavera. Por supuesto que a ti no te parece, ya que en tu interior se libra una guerra al compás de la tormentosa lluvia y el ensordecedor sonido de los rayos más el rugido de tu ser que se pierde en el tormentoso ambiente oscuro.

Caminas, caminas y caminas. No puedes evitar la tensión que se ha alojado en ti. Todo por la visita a la chica. Realmente no te hace bien su visita, sientes como si todo está en tu contra y no hay nadie quien te pueda ayudar.

Ni siquiera ella…

— _1…2…3…—una pequeña niña está contando, mientras se cubre la cara con su brazo. Ella sonreía—. ¡10! ¡aunque no estés lista, allá voy!_

 _Buscò a lo largo de la mansión. No la encontraba, de pronto se sintió con ganas de llorar por el hecho de no verla por ningún rincón. Pero luego recordó que había un lugar el cual no había ido a visitar aun: la oficina de papá. tan pronto se le formó la idea, sus pies la condujeron hacia allí. Cuando estuvo al frente de la puerta y abrió unos centímetros._

 _Encontró a quien buscaba._

— _¡Pero que descuidada eres! —escuchó a su padre—. ¡Es que no eduqué lo suficiente como para que hagas esto!_

— _¡Lo siento! —ella escucha a la niña que estaba buscando. Parece que llora—. ¡Yo no quería romperlo!_

— _Querido, creo que sería mejor…_

— _¡Un" lo siento" no me basta! —aquel hombre ignoró a la persona presente en el lugar—. ¡Te iras a tu habitación sin cenar! ¡¿Estamos claros?!_

 _Ambas personas, madre e hija bajaron la cabeza en señal de derrota. La pequeña solo asintió sin decir nada más, para después, dar la vuelta e irse de ahí. Pero cuando tocó el picaporte de la puerta, reconoció la presencia de su amiga._

 _Ambas quedaron en su lugar luego de mirarse._

— _Princesa…—interrumpió las miradas de las niñas—. Cariño te estaba buscado, ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _Para las presentes no pasó desapercibido el drástico cambio en el tono de voz para con la otra chica. Lo que provocó que la que estaba en la sala, saliera corriendo._

— _¡Hey, espera…! —no pudo seguir diciendo más nada, pues la niña se había ido—. ¿Y el juego…? —comentó a la nada, triste._

 _Tuvo que hacer caso omiso a lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que su padre la llamó con insistencia. Pero en ningún momento saco de su mente a la mirada triste que había visto en los hermosos ojos de su amiga más querida. Y así después de una larga charla llenas de relleno, pudo salir de ahí con el fin de festejar la sorpresa que le habían dado, por su puesto ella lo compartiría con su amiga._

— _¡Oye, oye! —chilló emocionada al entrar a la habitación que compartían—. ¡A que no vas a creer lo que papá me dijo! —calló para obtener respuesta de su compañera, la cual no llegó—. ¡Vamos a ir Walt Disney World! ¡Sí! ¡¿No es emocionante?!_

 _La emoción hacia que esos ojos profundos brillaran cual luz de luna, pero…_

— _¿No estás emocionada…? —preguntó triste al ver que la chica no ponía mayor atención._

— _Oh…si, es…—de pronto calló al recordar las severas palabras de su padre—. Emocionante. No creo que vaya…_

— _¿Cómo qué no? Si tu perteneces a la familia…—se sentía asustada al ver que no había interés por ir—. Vamos, yo quiero estar contigo…_

— _Yo también quiero estar contigo…_

 _Ambas habían hecho la promesa de siempre estar junto a la otra. Esperando que esto fuese eterno._

 _Pero._

Despiertas sobresaltada de tu letargo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Revisas la hora para comprobar que efectivamente ya era tarde.

—¡Rayos!

A velocidad casi inhumana, te diriges hasta tu destino.

* * *

 _Duerme. Duerme bella durmiente. Que tus sueños sean como pétalos de flor en el viento, flotando en el aire está, sin nada que perder, que temer. Solo tú y ese viento que se acopla a tu cuerpo y te guía hacia tu futuro prometedor._

 _Sigue volando…sigue…_

— _¡Cuando son las siete de la mañana…! —_ al escuchar esa voz tan de repente, tu cuerpo se sobresalta, abriendo los ojos de manera brusca—. ¡ _Nosotros decimos: buenos días Darketeros!_

—Juro que la mato…—tu voz era pesada, producto del sueño, pero a la vez áspera por el poco humor que tienes—. Solo a _ella_ se le ocurre ser tan imprudente.

— _¡Para empezar la mañana, dime que me traes para ahora, Girochi!_ —no sabes por qué, pero su humor te molesta _—. ¿A quién vamos a destripar hoy?_

— _¡Hola, hola, gente bonita que nos escucha hoy!_ —el tipo es igual de "energético", aunque no tanto como su compañera—. _Hoy tenemos otro caso interesante de que hablar, pero primero, ¿Qué tal un saludo mañanero para nuestros seguidores de Twitter?_

Es aquí, donde esto se pone bueno, ya que te has creado una cuenta solo para ser una _hater_ , con el único fin de decir lo mucho que te desagrada su manera de expresarse en cuanto al contenido que exponen todas las mañanas.

Tecleas rápidamente antes de que digan algo. Lo haces tan bruscamente que se te enredan algunas letras, y como tienes una manía por el orden, decides borrar ciertas cosas para poner otras, y luego volver a revisar para ver si se ha perdido el contexto. Cuando logras quedar satisfecha con lo escrito, te apuntas para twittear.

Pero.

— _¡Pero antes de contestar los agradables saludos! —_ su voz te desespera–. _¡Quisiera mandarle un caluroso y afectuoso abrazo a…! —_ por alguna razón tu boca se seca y sientes la cara arder—. ¡ _Nuestra querida y amable: Nozomi Kazumi! ¡muchas gracias por tus simpáticos comentarios!_ —su risa sarcástica no se hizo esperar—. _¡Siempre te esperamos cuando comentas algo como: "no sirves como comentarista", "no es justo que todos estamos bajo el mismo saco", "¿Alguna vez has pensado en que tú también puedes sufrir de aquello?". Entre otras cosas._

Una vena palpitante se asoma por tu cien. ¿Quién se cree ella para venir a humillarte de esa manera? ¿Acaso no comprende todos pasamos por algo en la vida? ¿Con que derecho se cree para burlarse de los demás sin sus consentimientos?

Y fue así como una ola de calor llamada rabia se acumuló en tus pómulos. No dejarás que ella se atreva a decir ni una sola palabra más de aquellos temas tan sensibles para la comunidad. Tan pronto tus ánimos revivieron, tus dedos se apresuraron a presionar el botón _twittear._ Recibiendo un apronta respuesta.

— _¡Pero miren quien se dignó a comentar! —_ al parecer le hizo ilusión tu comentario. O quizás sea una forma de expresarse para después mofarse— _. ¡Gracias por tu pronta respuesta Nozomi Kazumi! —_ comenzó a reírse burlonamente, de nuevo—. _Veamos lo que dice: "estimada locutora…—_ partió leyendo tu comentario seguido de un "owww" de su parte—. _Todas las mañanas escucho tu programa y tu desagradable forma de expresar los problemas que te cuenta la gente…—_ por un instante la dicha mujer queda en silencio, lo cual te pone feliz—. _Te comento, nuevamente, que estoy en contra de tus formas de tratar a los conflictos internos que las personas hacen público. Te aclaro que ellos lo hacer para que, de una manera u otra, se pueda liberar la carga pesada que llevan en sus corazones, lo cual parece que no tomas en cuenta…—_ en la trasmisión de radio se escucha un bufido. No sabes bien si es de aburrimiento o que en verdad lo está tomando en serio—. _Si ese es el caso, déjame decirte que eres la persona más desagradable del planeta y con su dejo de frialdad. No sé lo que te haya pasado en el pasado, pero espero lo superes pronto y dejes esa actitud de despreocupa, ya que no te queda bien. Adiós._

Cuando ella terminó de leer tu comentario, lo único en que pensaste es en: ¿Tan corto fue lo que escribiste? ¡Rayos! La próxima vez le darás un testamento para que se aburra de leerlo y se canse de hacer esta clase de burlas públicas.

— _Debo de reconocer…—_ su voz sonaba algo apagada. ¿Habrá reconsiderado lo que hizo? —. _Que es tan cliché tu comentario—_ su típico comentario no se hizo esperar—. _Te recuerdo, querida Nozo-chan, que este programa está dirigido para el humor negro. Las personas o, mejor dicho, los Darketeros, saben a lo que se exponen. Y eso los convierte en personas admirables, porque llevan con humor sus problemas._

 _Y volvió a reír._

 _¡esa hija de…!_

Control, control. No dejes que su forma de ser te haga hacer lo que no quieres. Tú eres una dama, al menos con la gran mayoría de personas, pero es que con ella todo es tan imposible e increíble. Desde tu niñez has recibido una educación conservadora, es decir, no soportas que cosas tan graves como una golpiza o que una casa se queme, sean tomado a la ligera. Claro que hay ciertas cosas que has aprendido a tolerar con el paso de los años…

 _¡eso no!_

Despiertas ante la brusquedad de tu imaginación.

 _Por poco…_

— _Nozo-chan, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Verdad? —_ la voz burlona te hace que vuelvas al presente. Aún no termina su tontería—. _Para hacer tu show un poco corto, ya que no eres el centro de atención_ —¡¿pero que se cree?!— _, te reto a que me busques y compruebes por ti misma quien soy en realidad. Estoy segura que alguien como tu es capaz de encontrarme si abrir los ojos… ¿o era sin abrir la boca?_

Y comenzaron a reírse nuevamente.

—¡Juro que la pagarás caro, comentarista radial Akira Hana! —gritas a todo pulmón por la rabia.

Hecha toda una furia, sales de tu hogar, sin siquiera desayunar. No te importa el hecho, ya que lo único que te mantiene enfocada era es indeseado programa, el cual siguió trasmitiendo después de esa "pequeña" despedida.

Suspiras pesadamente. ¿Por qué lo sigues? Si sabes que no es de tu incumbencia.

— _¿En que estábamos Girochi? —_ y empezó la trasmisión normal.

— _¡Estábamos en la sección de saludos a la gente!_

— _¡Oh! Ya veo—_ hace esas típicas pausas, sabe que te molesta su forma de tratar a los demás—. ¡ _Lo siento mucho_ _Darketeros! Pero no podemos mandar los saludos, ya que la función aun continua. Y la encargada de comentar por ustedes ya debe sentirse satisfecha—_ ¡¿espera que?!—. _Les prometo que la próxima vez los saludare como es de costumbre, siempre y cuando Nozo-chan no llegue antes que ustedes._

Podías ver con claridad su sonrisa burlona. Pese a que no estaban en contacto.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

— _¡Bien! Vayamos a la sección de noticias. ¿Qué nos traer ahora, estimado Girochi? —_ te sientas cómodamente en tu puesto de trabajo—. _Bueno, en los últimos acontecimientos está el caso de un torrencial que afectó a un pueblo costero—_ tomas tu lienzo, las pinturas y los pinceles _—. ¡Oh, vaya! Ahora no tendrán motivos para ir de pesca, el mar llegara a ellos—_ trazas unas líneas…— _. Supe por ahí que la pescadería tendrá gran abonanza—_ escuchas sus risas— _. ¡Peces gratis aquí vamos!_

Suspiras.

—Dime que no has vuelto a suspirar por Akira Hana, ¿o sí? —esto no puede ir de mal en peor—. No dirás nada, Nozomi Kazumi.

—No me llames así…

—Oh, lo siento. Sabes que es política de la empresa el tener un seudónimo.

Cada vez que ves una sonrisa falsa, te dan ganas de gritar y mandar todo al carajo. pero bien sabes que es tu deber como gran empresaria el sostener lo que tus padres han logrado con mucho éxito: un museo contemporáneo.

Te sientes afortunada de poder estar donde estás, pero había ocasiones en las que desearías irte de ahí. La presión de contraer matrimonio con alguien que poco conoces, es lo que te ahoga con facilidad. Sabes que el compromiso es por tradición en la familia. Pero también sabes que tu corazón solo le pertenece a una persona.

 _Basta…_

El lienzo que expone ante tus ojos, proyecta algunos trazos del color de la pasión: el rojo. No sabes que es lo que vas a dibujar. Imágenes se mezclan unas con otras haciendo un poco difusa la real escena que vas a colorear.

—¿Aún no sabes lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí…umm…más o menos—respondes vagamente.

—Te recuerdo que solo tenemos tres meses para que esto esté listo.

—Sí, Lo sé.

Parpadeas un par de veces para despejar tu mente. ¿en qué momento te dejaste llevar? Ah, sí. Si no fuera por esa comentarista, probablemente ya estarías con un formato definido para el cuadro.

Hablando de ella… no la has vuelto a escuchar, eso significa que….

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntas con la mirada fija en tu acompañante.

—Son las doce del día—comenta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero… ¡¿qué?!

—¡Rayos! ¡Gracias por avisarme! —gritas con sarcasmo, pues tu cita para ir a ese lugar es en media hora—. ¡No sé si regrese! ¡Encárgate de todo por mí! —es lo último que dices tras desaparecer de su vista.

Corres desesperadamente.

 _Espero que no se enoje._

* * *

—¡L–lo siento mucho! —haces una reverencia—. S–se me hizo tarde…—hablas con cautela, sabes que no es muy paciente.

—¿Sabes cuánto llevo esperando por ti? —sabes lo que se avecina—. ¡Hija mía, son las doce y media! ¿En que habíamos quedado? Ser puntual es primordial…

—Lo sé, padre…

—Querido, creo que estás…

—¡Silencio, mujer! —interrumpió—. Aun no termino con ella—su mirada se endureció, lo que provocó que sintieras ese temor que siempre te inspiraba—. Escúchame bien: yo no eduqué a una mujer floja…—aprietas los dientes antes esas duras palabras aun con la cabeza gacha—. Si no que la que está a un costado mío es una mujer poderosa, ambiciosa y recta. Un ejemplo a seguir—de pronto sientes esa mano grande se posa en tu cabeza, con esto prueba que él dejó su severidad a un lado—. Espero que no se repita…

—Sí, padre. Te lo prometo.

De pronto un silencio algo incómodo se hace presente. Aunque de cierta medida te tranquiliza y te hace pensar en algo: ¿para qué te cito tu padre? Habitualmente tratas de tener poco o nulo contacto de comunicación con él. Él siempre ha sido estricto, por ende, has desarrollado un temor hacia su persona. Pero a pesar de lo dura que ha sido tu vida junto a tu padre, sientes la imperiosa necesidad de trabajar para él y cumplir con su capricho.

Cosas de hijos.

—¿Sabes por qué has venido hasta aquí? ¿verdad? —te irrumpió los pensamientos—. ¿Lo sabes? — insistió al ver que o decías nada.

—Bu–bueno…—¿Qué decir? Si no te habías enterado de nada—. Creo que algo sé….

Sientes un hielo recorrer tu cuerpo con solo pensar que esta vez levantará la voz hasta el cielo.

—Temía a que no supieras el motivo—parece que no fue así—. A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —tanto como su comentario y tono de voz fueron suficiente para sentir una estocada en el pecho—. Tu hermana vendrá en un par de semanas…

 _¡¿mi hermana?!_

—¿Qué…?

—Tal como oyes, ella…—no sabes que pasa, pro parece ser que de un momento no sabe que decir—. Ella no vendrá sola, sino que vendrá con toda su familia.

 _Familia…familia…_

Espera. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Vas a empezar con tus qué o por qué otra vez? —su rostro automáticamente se trasformó de nuevo—. Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que mantengas la compostura.

—S–sí. Perdón—no sabes que palabras decir. Aquello te tomó por sorpresa.

—Retírate—dijo severamente—. En cuanto llegues a casa, habla con las criadas para que preparen su habitación—de pronto esta situación se te hizo bastante familiar—. Mi querida hija será recibida con lo mejor que podemos ofrecerle—de nuevo ese brillo—. Sé que tú la conoces más. Por eso, tú serás la encargada de ser su anfitriona y le darás la mejor de las sorpresas.

No sabes si gritar de emoción o llorar como niña pequeña ante tal noticia. Por supuesto que querías ver a tu hermana, pero, ¿con familia? Eso no te lo esperabas.

Lentamente sales del lugar sin decir nada. Caminas lentamente hacia tu destino, el cual ha sido siempre el mismo: la mansión. Ideas para hacer un ambiente agradable en ese lugar se cuelgan por tu mente, más nada de lo que tienes en claro o no es lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Y cómo no pensarlo detenidamente? Han pasado varios años desde la última vez que la viste partir a otro país para crecer individualmente.

Parece como si fuera ayer cuando ella se fue.

 _Eran dos doncellas en una misma habitación. Una de ellas parecía estar ordenando algo; su maleta. La otra en cambio, veía como su compañera hacia su orden; no decía nada._

 _¿estaba todo claro?_

— _Yo…—se le escapó de los labios._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _No. Nada…_

— _Ah…._

 _Aquel intento de conversación hizo que de alguna manera el ambiente fuese menos tenso. Pero la acción que estaba haciendo la doncella anteriormente, la volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con un poco más de brusquedad. La otra volvió a observar todos los gestos que hacía._

 _La conocía tan bien. Sabía que la había puesto nerviosa. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Se va de viaje, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, a un país que no se tiene mucho conocimiento. No le molestaba ese hecho, ya que ella está preparada para todo. Pero lo que si la tiene preocupada es…_

— _Ya estoy lista, hermanita—aquello no te lo esperabas. ¿Hace cuánto que no te llama así? —. ¿Nos vamos?_

 _No estaba preparada para que se fuera, así como tampoco para que la tomara de la mano y bajaran juntas, unida por ese acto tan cálido. ¿podrá durar lo suficiente?_

— _Hija, suelta a tu hermana—tal parece que no—. Mi niña hermosa, al fin realzarás tu sueño. Me alegro mucho por ti—ves como su padre abraza efusivamente a quien es su hermana, pero…—. Puedes volar alto, pero me avisas si tienes problemas, ¿está bien?_

 _Ella solo asiente._

 _Todos se predisponen a salir, pero ninguno hace movimiento alguno._

— _Tal parece que ninguno está preparado para hoy._

 _Hace un comentario al aire la madre de ambas. Todos se la quedan viendo, pero ninguno fue capaz de confirmar lo dicho anteriormente._

 _Llegaron en silencio al aeropuerto. Todos con pensamientos distintos, pero lo más adulto no tenían idea de lo que pensaban sus hijas. Y es que ambas se enfocaban en un solo pensamiento: en la otra. Una era presa en un sin número de emociones, todas mezcladas, mas ninguna clara. O por lo menos no del todo; la otra era presa de la culpa y algo de miedo, no podía decir con certeza que era lo que le asustaba, pero era claro que dichas emociones solo las sentía al estar con su hermana._

— _Ya es hora de irte…—interrumpió los pensamientos de todos con una voz conocida pero algo apagada—. No se te olvide el mantenerte en contacto, tu madre te lo agradece—trató de evitar ese típico contacto visual que todos ya conocían—. Cuídate—fue lo último que dijo para después mirar de reojo a su otra hija—. Despídete. —ordenó._

 _No necesitaba de una "orden" para despedir a su querida hermana. Pero tampoco quería que esto se convirtiera en una discusión innecesaria. Por lo que, sin previo aviso, se fue directo a sus barcos para crear ese contacto que tanto anhelaba. Sabía que ella la había evitado por meses, pero esta vez no dejaría que se escape tan fácilmente._

— _Cuídate mucho, por favor—susurró al oído._

— _Yo regresaré—prometió—. Por ti._

 _Ambas permanecieron unidas un poco más. Sintiendo la ola de calor que emanaba de la otra, sintiendo como sus corazones latían al unísono._

 _Pero debían separarse._

— _Nos vemos—dijo tras separase para dar la vuelta e irse._

 _Ella solo la miró alejarse, con una frase en mente._

" _voltea, voltea, voltea"_

 _Mas ella, nunca lo hizo._

Al abrir los ojos, después de recordar aquello, te percatas de que ya estás en tu destino. Respiras hondamente antes de entrar. Este lugar es tu hogar, pero algunas veces parece como si no lo fuera. Abres la puerta principal, sin siquiera anunciarte. Caminas dos pasos y ya sientes que te están observando.

Cuando estas a punto de llegar hasta el centro del salón, viene lo que no querías que pasase.

—bienvenida a casa—dijo la criada que te estaba observando—. Himemiya Himeko.

* * *

 **No lo publiques…no lo publiques…no…**

 **¡publicado!**

 **¡¿pero en qué carajo me he metido?!**

 **En fin. Creo que esta será mi nueva historia. Pero aclaro que si esto tiene buena aceptación (muy buena aceptación), seguiré publicando. De no ser así, la dejare ahí no más, ya que estoy con un gran atraso con mis otras historias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¡saludos!**


End file.
